


Looking for Fics

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Searching for plot heavy canon setting fics
Comments: 1





	Looking for Fics

So, I've been trying to find plot heavy canon setting fics and I've try everything and use every tags I can think of and there is absolutely none???

I don't want any Oc or Y/n fics and if possible I also don't want to much divergence from the canon plot, meaning the setting of the Aot world is the same as S4, eg:- the outside world exist, the Eldians, Marley etc. 

So if u guys have any can u pls commented it😣😣😣


End file.
